


Closer to you, everyday.

by Maya_Desires



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Desires/pseuds/Maya_Desires
Summary: Tony Stark is a playboy, media says it, his friends says it, even he himself said it during their first meeting. So, Steve wonders what is he doing wrong because Tony hasn't even kissed him longer than a peck. He never dated before, so is it really him that is doing something wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A prompt fill for my Cap-IM Bingo square - 'I've not been around this block before.'

When Steve first was set up on a blind date. He fought it, and he fought hard. He ran away with excuses of work, study, working out, busy with artwork. (Also, because he never dated anyone, or hooked up, or even had any significant other. So he has no idea what to do there.)

Basically, he fought against the blind dates. It’s not like he didn’t want to date, he did. He wants that couple thing. He was envious of his friends who would go on dates, playfully fight and joke around. He just…didn’t feel connected like that.

He eventually gave in (more like Peggy and Natasha combined are a lethal duo) and went on a blind date. Turns out that his date no show and Steve was about to get up and leave before he embarrassed himself even more. He was rescued when a random guy joined him at his table. He did end up having a blind date, so blind that even his friends didn’t know. That’s how he met and had a first date with Tony Stark.

THE TONY STARK!

Genius, playboy, philanthropist, and a very successful businessman.

He really thought he would have to change something or deal with playboy aspect but Tony has been nothing but a gentleman and very respectful of his personal space. It took them two dates for Tony to even hold hands and lean into each other’s space. The third date Steve received a peck on his cheek. The fleeting kiss was enough to ignite everything inside Steve.

Steve blushed just thinking about Tony as he gazes around the store for a gift. The thing was he wasn’t sure he would fall for Tony so easily, but he did. He fell for his charms and everything that was Tony. He didn’t want to admit it but…he was disappointed by only one thing. Maybe…it’s Steve that doesn’t bring out the wildness?

Tony was not a playboy with him, he wasn’t wild. He flirted with him but never acted on it. And Steve was losing so hard, he wanted Tony to act on his words. Steve never saw himself weak, he always had his fight me attitude and ready to take on bullies twice his size even before he grew into the new body through the lot of work from personal trainers, to his friend’s support, to clean eating that had chicken breast. This is why he never dated in college, not just because he was easily overlooked…well until after all the blood, tears and pain filled journey of a fit body. Then, people asked him out for his body only.

‘What am I thinking…’

Steve shook his head and walked into another different store to look for a Christmas gift for Tony. Honestly, what do you get someone that has everything?

-

Steve decided to buy a card and draw comic inside with a heartfelt message. Maybe he can confess to Tony with this. Make it into a love story, their story. He was leaving the store with his purchase when he noticed the time.

He hides the card inside his jacket and rushed to meet Tony by the fountain, they were supposed to meet at 3’o clock.

Steve smiled when he noticed Tony standing by the fountain and walked faster-dodging people to reach him.

“Tony! Sorry, did you wait long?”

“Hey Steve, nope. I just arrived and was surprised that I was earlier this time.”

Steve grinned looking at the shorter man before stepping closer and responding, “You got one point then.”

Tony grins back leaning up into Steve’s arms as they wrap around him in shy greeting. Steve hides his blush into the crook of Tony’s neck as he holds him closer longer than normal.

Steve clears throat stepping away and ducking his head shyly, “Hi”

Tony smiles back, “Hi”

Steve grabs Tony’s hand and says, “So, ready to go?”

“Yes! Let’s go. I got to prove myself.”

“Mhmm…I am not believing until I see my boyfriend cooking.”

Tony stills momentarily looking up at Steve in shock. Steve bites his bottom lip before exhaling slowly. They haven’t talked about it. But how many dates does it take it to level up in their relationship?

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes,…at least I like to be.”

“I would like that too.”

Tony grins brightly squeezing Steve’s hand before pulling him towards the parking lot. Steve smiles back at Tony watching him try to hide his red ears.

-

Steve was in the closet, not figuratively, but literally. It was pantry or storage actually, but the same thing. Sort of.

Tony had asked him to get salt from the pantry when he noticed it was empty. Steve was just doing as he asked, but he never thought he would come across a box full of sex toys. There were even handcuffs!

So, Tony was wild…just not with him. All the locked up insecurity came bursting out as Steve stared at the box. Did he not turn Tony on? Before Steve thinks more about this, Tony was calling him back for salt.

Steve enters the kitchen and places salt beside the empty bottle to fill later. He stands quietly watching Tony talking moving easily around the kitchen and stirring the pot after adding veggies into it. He knows he should be listening but he can’t stop thinking about that box and all the warnings his friends told him about Tony’s dating reputation.

“Steve? Steve!”

Steve jumps and looks up at Tony’s hand on his shoulder shaking him, “Wh-what?”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing.”

Tony turns the stove off removing his apron before getting close and wrapping his arms around Steve, “I called you five times. You didn’t hear me until I was shaking you. What’s wrong?”

Steve takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly and smiles at Tony, “It's…its really nothing.”

Tony stares at his face, “Nope. I don’t believe you, Rogers, that smile doesn’t reach your beautiful clear azure eyes. Come on. Tell me?”

Tony rubs Steve’s arms looking up at him warmly. He moves his arm around Tony pulling him closer and resting his forehead against him. Steve 

“I just…”

“Steve. Tell me, remember I said full transparency between us? I want you to be able to talk freely with me. If its reall-

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?”

Tony was floored with that question. Steve watches as Tony opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He looks away, eyes darting down and away from him before looking around the spacious kitchen.

Steve winces watching Tony’s expression going from bewildered to confusion to cautious to shock to thoughtful and all over again.

“Can we pretend I didn’t say that and start tonight over?” Steve asks, avoiding looking at Tony.

“No.”

Steve bites his lips and tries to move away and get out of the kitchen before Tony stops him.

“I know what kind of reputation I have, and what media says. I am not saying that wasn’t me but this is different. You make me feel different and I,” Tony frowns. “I want you, Steve. I really want you, I just want to take things slow. I really really like you, so much.” he looks down at his hands, lips quirking. “I like getting to know you, going on walks with you, getting to know your dislikes and what you like,” he says shyly and looks up earnestly.

Steve wants to just grab Tony in a hug and never let go or hide his burning face that he knows is red or something because this is so ridiculous and how ridiculous this guy is. Steve opens his mouth to respond but stops when Tony places a finger at his lips shushing him.

“I need to get this out…because Steve I don’t know if I will be able to, just…did I mention how much I like you? You don’t treat me like I am some big CEO or famous person or like The Tony Stark. You treat me like me, you accept me with all flaws, like always being late for dates, and goods. I never thought I would get you, someone who is stubborn, has tunnel vision with deadlines, thick head, and don’t get me started on that fight me attitude”

Steve’s eyebrows jerk up and his mouth turns down before he can retort Tony pushes him back against the counter and kisses him. Steve leans in to return the kiss, needing to savour the softness and his taste. He wanted Tony, so badly. They break for much need air and Steve can feel Tony’s hand in his hair and another just caressing his face.

“Point is…I really like you. You are beautiful both inside and out, there is so much goodness in you. I honestly believe you are some kind of a superhero that punches bullies like Hitler in the face.” Tony grins at Steve. “And there is so much that I like about you, I want to get to know everything about you. I am scared of screwing this up so I have been taking it slow. Because god knows with what luck I landed someone like you.”

“You didn’t land me, Tony.”

“You know what I mean, I just…I want to keep you and make you happy all the time.”

Steve bites his lip, and his gaze flickers at Tony, taking everything about this moment in. He pulled Tony closer smiling like an idiot. He leant in and rested his forehead against Tony’s, “Me too, I was scared that you didn’t want me when you didn’t initiate anything. I just…I want you too. I like you a lot. So much. It’s ridiculous how stupid I am over you.”

Steve’s cheeks burned a deep shade of red, feeling exposed and helpless in finding the words to confess his feelings.

Tony gives an impish grin looking at him, “I do want to find out how low does that cute blush travels. I would really like to taste that or, y’know, have you bent over this counter and hear what sounds you make.”

There’s a sharp intake of air at that, and very little in the way of real talk after. Somewhere between feverish kisses, the loss of clothes, olive oil slicked up fingers and teasing, a lot of teasing and nibbling of skin. Tony finding out how low that blush really travels and how loud Steve gets every time he marks Steve from neck to hip.

Damn his Irish pale skin.

Tony laughed and caught his hand, kissing his fingers. That’s when Steve realizes he said that out loud.


End file.
